Perfect
by Burning Water
Summary: Pony's thought's in the church with Johnny about Darry. Lyrics are not mine.songfic


-1Hey Dad look at me  
_Hey Darry I'm I good enough?_

Think back and talk to me  
_I'm I that bad Dar? Really?_  
Did I grow up according  
To plan?  
_I'm I not what you wanted?_

Do you think I'm wasting  
My time doing things I  
Wanna do?  
_I like movies but I wont go anymore if it makes you happy Darry_

But it hurts when you  
Disapprove all along  
_When you yell it brakes my heart in two_

And now I try hard to make it  
_I'm trying but its hard please listen please_

I just want to make you proud

_I need a praise Darry please say I'm doing something right for once please…._  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
_Sorry I'm not the smartest person but I cant be every thing_

I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
_It hurts to much to pretend I just keep quite but its not working anymore….._

And you can't change me  
_I cant change myself, I'm sorry I tried I really did Darry…._

'Cuz we lost it all  
_We lost Mom and Dad now you hate me why Darry why?_

Nothing lasts forever  
_You aren't the same but I guess that was bound to happen but why so soon?_  
I'm sorry  
_I can't help it, I really can't._

I can't be Perfect  
_I tried and failed I'm sorry_  
Now it's just too late  
_I cant change the fact that you hit me…._

And we can't go back  
_I can't rewind time no matter how much I want to…._

I'm sorry  
_I couldn't help but run I was scared. It was a accident I swear._

I can't be Perfect  
_I lost it, Its all wrong now. I'm sorry Darry.._

I try not to think  
_I wasn't thinking I never do_  
About the pain I feel inside  
_I try to ignore the fact the reason everything's falling apart is because of me……_

Did you know you used to be  
My hero?  
_You were the football star. They called you superman as a joke, but I meant it. I looked up to you_

All the days

You spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
_Every day we had before I envy. I miss them so much._

And it feels like you don't  
Care anymore

_You should have just sent me away. Less trouble for you and Soda, Darry_

And now I try hard to make it  
_Its hard acting normal for you even though its not working I still try_

I just want to make you proud  
_I got good grades I did sports but I never once got praised for it, Why Dar? Why?_

I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
_No matter how I try I fall miserable I mine as well give up, Like you have on me…._

I can't stand another fight  
And nothing' alright  
_We always fight, It hurts Darry why does it always hurt?_

'Cuz we lost it all  
_It will never be the same_

Nothing lasts forever  
_We lost that brotherly bond_

I'm sorry  
_I can't help it I tried. God only knows how hard._

I can't be Perfect  
_Something's wrong with me, I'm not worth your time Dar_

Now it's just too late  
_I made my choice. I have already left the house_

And we can't go back  
_We lost each others feelings after Mom and Dad die. I tried._  
I'm sorry  
_I packed my bags and left with my saved money. I'm finally out of you hair Darry._

I can't be Perfect  
_Did I finally do something right Dar? I hope so._

Nothing's gonna change  
_We will never get along since you gave up hope._

The things that you said  
_I never use my head just like you said._

Nothing's gonna make this  
Right again  
_I wont come back I promise I'm just holding you back_

Please don't turn your back  
_You always yell and scream. Sometimes a whipping would be better._

I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand  
_I try to tell you what's wrong but you just yell. You just wont listen._

'Cuz we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever  
_Its gone. All gone._

I'm sorry  
_I tried for you. I tried for Soda. I'm sorry._

I can't be Perfect  
_I failed both of you. I'm sorry. So sorry._

Now it's just too late  
_I cant face your angry face now._

And we can't go back  
_Johnny and me didn't mean to do it I swear._

I'm sorry  
_It's all my fault agian_

I can't be Perfect  
_I'm pitiful _

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
_I lost your trust, Sorry_

I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
_I did all I could. Really I did._

Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
_I might as well die. I'm unwelcome at home now that I lost your trust. Please, Oh please don't hate me Darry. You were right. I never do use my head. I wish I listened._


End file.
